


Forgotten

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wandlore, unicorn!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was wrong with that unicorn? He was not pure! They were only supposed to approach virgins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 28, 2010 on [Livejournal](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/51594.html).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you nursedarry for the beta! <3

Harry walked alone through the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night. He looked carefully around his surroundings, wondering how he had gotten there and why. Adding to his confusion, there seemed to be something else he was forgetting, though he couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, he knew it was important, but nonetheless, it eluded him.

He continued walking deeper into the forest, surrounded by darkness and shadows. He felt a sense of unease, but it was related neither to the darkness nor the forest itself. Instead that unhappy feeling was wholly related to the nagging sensation that he was forgetting something urgent.

Deeper and deeper Harry stalked into the forest, leaving all reason behind him until he caught sight of a soft glow several feet ahead of him. Following the light, Harry pushed on, leaving the shadows behind and approaching a clearing. The light grew brighter with every step he took. Stepping fully into the open space, Harry was bathed in the bright light. His eyes settled on the source of the unearthly glow. A brilliant white unicorn walked gracefully towards him.

Amazed and confused, Harry thought, _‘What was wrong with that unicorn? He was not pure! They were only supposed to approach virgins...’_

Nonetheless, the unicorn came ever closer until Harry could feel its warm breath on his hand. It nuzzled Harry's hand and he obediently stroked its soft muzzle. The unicorn raised its head, pinned Harry in its intense gaze and gave a soft _whinny_. The velvety nose nuzzled the side of his face, and Harry was surprised when the unicorn spoke to him. He couldn't quite understand what it was saying, nor was he entirely sure if it was actually speaking aloud or somehow communicating with him in his mind only. Harry strained to hear the message that the unicorn had to give.

\-----

With a start, Harry sat up in bed. _What a vivid dream!_ He could still feel the tickle on his skin from the unicorn's hot breath. He could still detect the urgency of the unicorn's unheard message. The jumble of sounds suddenly formed clearly in his mind and he knew exactly what the unicorn was trying to tell him. Without a doubt, Harry knew what it was he had forgotten.

Springing out of bed, Harry crossed the room to his school trunk. Dropping to his knees, he opened the lid and dug deeply down to the bottom. Pulling out a long slender box, Harry's mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions long buried. Sliding the box open he pulled out the reasonably springy wand... **The wand of Draco Malfoy - 10" hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Footnote:**  
>  For now this is just a short stand alone drabble but for the purpose of the [hp_creatures](http://hp_creatures.livejournal.com) community rules ("at least one central character must be a Creature") it should be noted that I envision Draco as the unicorn with the ability to visit Harry in his dreams.


End file.
